¨¨ §0£0 Þârâ Ti¨¨
by TaO mEy-nEkO eViL
Summary: eto...ezte ez un songfic horoxren con la cansion solo para ti de camila espero lez guzte es mi primer fic T.T..solo mala para loz summay u.uU


¨¨+ §0£0 Þârâ Ti+¨¨+

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo q mi alma vacía

Quería sentir

Porque me siento asi cuando estoy junto a ti todo en mi cambia no entinedo q me pasa kon tigo horo…akaso será amor? ...no no lo creo o… tal vez si?

Eres lo que tanto esperaba

Lo que en sueños buscaba

Y que en ti descubrí

Cada noche sueño contigo…q estas a mi lado y me dices q nunca te iras de mi porque me amas y siento tanta felicidad….porque será?

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Cuando estoy contigo me siento extraño…..experimento sensaciones q jamás alguien ase q sienta…ni mi hermana…acaso es amor?.

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Día y noche pienso en ti….en lo que me esta pasando…en tu hermosa sonrisa, tus labios carnoso y rosados…tan apetecibles…tus ojos oscuros pero lindos como una noche estrellada con ese brillo q me cautiva, tu piel tan blanca como la nieve y tan suave tan…tan hermosa todo de ti es hermoso mi querido horo…pero q demonios me esta pasando…yo…no puedo pensar eso…tu…yo…eres mi amigo-rival…y solo eso.

Eres el amor de mi vida

El destino lo sabia

Y hoy te puso ante mí

De tanto pesar me ah dado sed…bajo las gradas y voy directo a la cocina y lo q me faltaba tu….tu estas allí viéndome como si fuera la cosa mas rara q as visto…xq me miras asi horo?...q no sabes q me derrito con solo una mirada tuya….te acercas a mi y siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora…abres la boca…quieres desirme algo…pero luego la vuelves a cerrar creo q no encontraste las palabras adecuadas….y yo sigo mirándote embobado eres tan hermoso…y de repente

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí

Viene la imagen de mi padre a mi cabeza…q pasaría su supiera q estoi enamorado de mi amigo, de un chico…me golpearía como lo asía antes, acaso me encerraría en un calabozo esperen un momento enamorado…yo…enamorado de horo..creo q al fin lo entendí si…estoi enamorado de ti…tu me as sacado del mundo tan sombrío en el q vivía tu me as sacado de eso pasado q tanto me atormenta pero…este amor nunca podrá ser…al pensar eso me eh puesto triste y te as preocupado lo noto en tu rostro y vuelves a acercarte a mi…

Esto es en verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Se que mi lugar

Es junto a ti…

me tomas justo de la barbilla y te vas asercando mi corazón late cada vez mas fuerte mis ojos se sierran sin mi consentimiento y…pasa lo q nunca en mi vida crei q iba a suceder esos hermosos labios se han unido a los mios en un beso tan calido…tan deseado…ai tantas emosiones dentro de mi estoi q estallo de felicidad, confucion porq no se porque lo as echo y tristeza al pensar q esto es otra de tus bromas pesadas…luego de unos minutos asi susuras en mis labios…un

-te amo…

No puedo creerlo…me as dicho te amo a mi…sin pensarlo dos veces te beso con mucha ternura y tu me devuelves el beso..tus labios rosando con los mios saboreando aquel fruto prohibido q crei nunca podría probar…empiezas a lamer mi labio inferior abro mi boca y siento una intrusa saboreando mi interior…yo hago lo mismo explorando..saboreando y sintiendo esa cavidad tan cálida, tan dulce, tan deliciosa mi lengua se enkuentra con la tuya enrredandose gustosamente en pocos minutos el beso paso de ser tierno y tranquilo a uno apasionado y salvaje nos separamos no porq ya no keriamos besarnos si no xque el maldito aire nos faltaba aun sin abrir los ojos recargo mi frente contra la tuya y te susurro un

-yo también te amo..bobo

Y volvemos a unirnos en un glorioso beso..a lo lejos se escucha una melodía muy hermosa…

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocía

Y que en ti descubrí.

Olaaz ezpero lez aiga guztadop n.n (NE: a mi no FD)(TM: zierra la bokaaa y largo de aki baka) ejeem como lez iba disiendo ezpero q lez aya guztado… si si si ya se q ta muy garra (NE: noooo en zerio woo q descubrimiento O.O)(TM: . te dije q te largaraz)(horo: podrían dejar de pelear o.O)(MT: waaaaa hori-chan dile q se baya corre y se abraza de hori-chan)(Len: ejem ¬¬)(MT: jejeje ola lenshin n.nU….je…je…wenu ia me voi zale corriendo como la loca q NO ez )(NE: al fin ia eztorbabaz aki jaa viva gane iiop n.n)(Len: y tu q demonios azez aqi lárgate con eza idiota demente ahoraaa mirada amenazante estilo len tao)(NE: a zuz ordenez zu majestad O.O…mey ezperameeeeeee no me dejez . cof perdón x ezo fue una faya técnica u.uU xfiz dejen review….tansikiera para criticarme xfiz . wenu xaitoo se despide de uzteden con mu..(NE: si si si bla bla bla adiós a todos )(TM: T.T dew)


End file.
